


愿赌服输

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:09:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: Charles输了赌约，所以不得不塞着跳dan去上班。提前取出跳dan的条件是在没锁门的会议室里口一发。预警：办公室play、放置、颜射、窒息，自行避雷。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 10





	愿赌服输

跳蛋被塞进甬道里接近一指深的地方，它像是一颗埋在名为欲望的土壤里的种子，一刻不停地震动着，催生出出带刺的情欲的藤蔓，缠绕在男人的躯体上，再嵌入皮肤中，与他的血肉化为一体，毒入肺腑，欲火攻心。

Charles握紧了拳头，额头渗出冷汗。他能感觉到自己的脸颊正在升温，内心有个绝望的声音在祈祷，祈祷参会的其他人不要注意到他奇怪的脸色。眉头拧在一起，蔚蓝的一双眼睛正在变得湿润，他难耐地眨动眼睛时睫毛沾上了泪液，小颗的泪珠沾在睫毛的末端，愈发衬得那双眼睛楚楚可怜。

主持会议的人站在他左前方的位置，正在分析着这三个月以来营业额的增长，他的声音清楚地传入Charles耳中，但Charles无暇去消化他话语的信息，只觉得这诱人的声音好似一剂春药打入他的体内，与那两只跳蛋的振动频率相配合，在齐心协力地将他拉下深渊的更深处。

他不在乎什么占比，或是增长率。Charles更想要这声音的主人吐露出一些露骨而色情的词汇，比如他夜夜在床上所说的那些：爱你、想操你、你好美、你好紧。

可是现在的Charles一句也得不到。他只能咬牙抵抗着跳蛋的刺激，坐在办公椅上，在面前的笔记本上欲盖弥彰地写写画画。他以为自己在记录下重点，然而定睛一看，只不过是又随手勾勒出了一个生殖器的轮廓。Charles心虚地翻过一页，将那只勃起的阴茎覆盖。他可以盖住纸上的，却对付不了身上的。他硬起来了，在会议大约才进行到三分之一的时候。

那只该死的跳蛋依然在折磨着他。Charles非常确定Erik每次把手伸进西裤口袋里是在摁遥控器，他控制着跳蛋的档位，以免Charles的屁股适应了那个小玩意。跳蛋震动的幅度时大时小，频率时快时慢。当它忽然快起来，Charles会不由得加紧双腿，臀部的肌肉紧绷，然而这只能让内壁收缩得更紧，增加了与那不安分的小东西相贴的表面积。跳蛋与肠壁摩擦，快感像电流一般源源不断地产生，并由点及面地震荡开来。而跳蛋慢下来的时候，Charles在放松之余又有些小小的失落，他感到不满足，于是扭动着双腿，迎合着跳蛋在股间的震动。它让Charles舒服得想要叫出来，不得不说他几乎要爱上这东西了，尽管Erik刚把它拿到他面前时是十分抗拒的。

Charles不自然地轻咳了两声，将逸出的呻吟掩饰成清嗓子的声音。坐在他旁边的男人偏过头看了他一眼，Charles对着他微微地笑了笑，面上云淡风轻，心中却是狂跳不止。他很快又将头转了回去，Charles舒了口气。他抬头看向站在会议桌前的Erik，发现男人正在用一种似笑非笑的眼神望向他。一瞬之后他又投入到工作之中，让人怀疑那个表情是否真的在他的脸上出现过，若非Charles是这场游戏的另一名参与者（或者说是受害者），他一定会以为是自己眼花。

混蛋，混蛋Erik。Charles在心中咬牙切齿地骂道。早知赌注如此突破下限，他就不该在Erik端着棋盘走过来时答应他。

“想来点刺激的吗？”昨晚的他如此问道，“输了的话，输家要答应赢家一件事。”

Charles毫不犹豫地答应了，甚至还放水了。当他满心欢喜地等着赢得棋局的Erik掏出戒指向他求婚时，Erik从背包里提溜出一个他看一眼都觉得脸红的东西。那个混蛋笑得猖狂，他打开开关，跳蛋在空气里发出“嗡嗡”的震响。然后他告诉Charles，明天他会把跳蛋塞进Charles的屁股里，直到他亲手把它拿出来之前，Charles都必须把它夹在股中，不准擅自取出。

还不容易才等来他的一句“现在散会”，Charles长舒一口气。参会的同事陆续起身走出会议室，只有Charles和Erik还坐在椅子里低头佯装整理材料以拖延着时间。在所有人都走出去之后，Erik站起来，不紧不慢地关上门，Charles以为他会顺手锁住，可他没有。他就这样折身向Charles走来，将那扇轻而易举便能被人打开的门留在身后。若是有人不巧想起自己有东西遗落在这里，并颇有行动效率地前来取回——Charles打了个寒颤，不敢继续想下去。

他嗔怪地看了Erik一眼，但是由于跳蛋的折磨，眼神传递出的杀伤力只有他想象中的十万分之一。Erik笔直地站在他身边，嘴角勾起一抹耐人寻味的微笑，双手插在西裤的口袋中，其中的一只正捏着控制跳蛋的遥控器。档位仍在跳来跳去，时快时慢的震感让Charles不由得夹紧了大腿，可这样做的唯一后果便是加深了对那个小玩意的感知。Charles环抱着双臂趴在办公桌上，臂弯中传出绝望的呻吟，他试图用胳膊遮住那双泪眼。

“不求我把它取出来么？”Erik屁股挨上桌子，坐在Charles的脑袋旁边。他的左手如同在给一只不听话的猫咪顺毛一样来回抚摸着Charles头发和后颈。

Charles轻哼一声，赌气般地将头偏向另一边。跳蛋仍在身体内嗡嗡震动，他咬牙与这股快感想抗，尽力保持大脑的清醒。

Erik抬腕拨开袖口看了一眼手表。“还有两个小时，”他说，“还有两个小时才下班。你确定要一直夹着它工作到五点吗？”

Charles猛地抬起头又羞又气地瞪了他一眼。他不能再这样去和同事沟通交流，谁能保证下一秒不会因为那突然加速的小东西而蹦出一声淫荡的尖叫呢？Erik干得出这种事。他会远远地站在一边窥视着Charles的行动，在合适的时候按上遥控器。不折不扣的混蛋。

他泛红的眼角和眼中闪烁的星点泪光没有换来Erik的同情。他重又将手插回口袋中，在那一瞬间跳蛋突然动得更欢，于是Charles得以确定是在哪只口袋。然而知道了又如何，遥控器牢牢地把握在他手中，Charles只有夹紧屁股不停颤抖的份。真是后悔和他打赌，Charles懊悔地想。但是，好吧，愿赌服输。

“那我走了？”Erik问道。

Charles沉默着。

Erik说到做到。他吹着口哨，曲调轻快，转身就往门口走去。还没走出三步，就被一股野蛮的力量所拽住。Charles抓皱了他的西装，硬生生将Erik拉住。

Erik笑了一笑，口哨声骤然停歇。他扭头看着Charles。Charles气得双颊通红，鼻翼翕张。他澄澈的蓝眸里盛满怒火，泪水盈在眼眶中晶莹闪烁。他一言不发地盯着Erik，紧紧抿着嘴唇，那点鲜艳的嫣红让Erik产生一种想要立即吻过去的冲动。当然，他也确实这么做了。

Erik吸吮着他柔软的唇瓣，吮出了令人脸红耳热的水声。他吻住Charles的时候甚至在笑，舌头富有技巧地缠上Charles的，占据全部的主动权。在接吻的时候身体也在贴近，Erik一手托住Charles的后脑勺，另一只手则揽住他的后腰。他将Charles拥入怀中，肆意亲吻，力气之大仿佛要将Charles糅进他的身体中。头发被揉乱，呼吸被打断，跳蛋依旧在捣撞着内壁，同时嘴巴也被人侵略攻占。Charles感到一阵头晕目眩，他索性闭上眼，任由Erik乱摸乱舔。

不知吻了多久Erik才舍得放开。再睁开眼时，只见他气喘吁吁地用手抚平额上的碎发，Charles这才后知后觉地发现动手动脚的并非Erik一人。他们的模样都不复端正，Erik的领带被Charles扯松，领口的纽扣已被解开三两颗，漏出小块的性感的肉色。而Charles的衬衫下摆也被Erik从裤腰中拔了出来，他刚刚将手探进Charles的衬衫里面，游走在光滑的后背。

“帮我把它拿出来，Erik。”Charles要求道。他站在Erik面前，双腿微微打颤，膝盖并在一起。姑娘般的站姿，Erik在心中暗笑。

“但我们昨晚约定过的，我的朋友。”他灰绿的眼睛里闪过一丝狡猾的光，像只老谋深算的狐狸，而Charles很不幸地就是被老狐狸盯上的那只兔子。“但既然你开口求我，我也不会狠下心拒绝。”

Charles平静地注视着他，内心无波无澜，知道这份好心必然已经标好价码。

“但是，”Erik咧嘴一笑，“你得做些什么相抵。”

他叹息一声，点了点头。希望这里的声响不要传到外边去，他可不想被全公司的人知道在工作时间段里他被老板留在会议室里操了屁眼。Charles移步向门口，却不想被Erik抓住了手腕，他试着挣了挣，在发现挣不开之后便自暴自弃地看向那个恶趣味的男人。他的脸上带着玩味的笑，告诉Charles现在就可以开始。

上帝啊他到底想干什么！Charles绝望地望向那扇没上锁的门，就好像门一打开便会呼啦啦涌入一大堆蝙蝠蜈蚣豺狼和毒蛇。脑袋里突突地跳，屁股里跳蛋也突突地跳，他的思想也像是踩着鼓点，陷入癫狂，在走向高潮的过程中逐渐迷失方向。

Charles听见Erik解开皮带的清脆金属响声，几乎没经过思考便自觉矮了下去，驯服地跪在他的脚边，昂起头，张开嘴，等待那只粗长肉茎的到来。口完便可以取出那该死的小玩意了，他想，心头掠过一阵期待，不禁嘴巴又张大几分。

阴茎顶弄着嘴唇，Charles伸出舌头舔去小孔中渗出的腥咸前液，舌尖在龟头上打转。Erik轻嘶一声，他的双手按住Charles的脑袋，突然往前一捅。前端顶上Charles柔软细嫩的喉肉，Charles条件反射般地咽了一下，喉咙摩擦龟头的快感骤然向Erik袭来。他短叹一声，低头望向嘴巴大张的Charles。只见他漂亮的小嘴被暗色的肉根撑成一个“O”，那圈红唇包裹着Erik的性器，正缓缓蠕动着，试图吞得更深。

吞下一整根的时候他的脸蛋隐隐没入Erik茂密的阴毛中。他卖力地舔舐Erik的鸡巴，尽自己所能地讨好着他的上司、他的男朋友，同时手指也捏玩着耷拉在胯间的两颗睾丸。跳蛋跳得越快，他便吸得越用力。

Erik的呼吸越来越急促，身体在Charles的舌头碰到铃口时微微颤抖。“噢！Charles，”他感叹道，“你的嘴巴好像天生就是用来做这种事。再努力些，对，就是这样——来，抬头，让我看看你的眼睛。”

他俯视着跪在地上的蓝眼睛男人，抬起手用拇指的指腹温柔地抚过Charles的眼角。Charles此时已被嘴里的巨物呛得泪花涟涟，津液混着Erik的体液从嘴角漏了出来，白亮的一道水痕挂在下巴上。他看上去糟糕极了，嘴里含着阴茎，屁股悬在半空中摇晃，眼神迷茫而无助。这让Erik不禁生出恻隐之心。他从Charles的嘴里退出来。

“我要射了，”Erik开口，“不要动。”

Charles听话地没有乱动，即使在那道白浊的精液向他射来的时候乖乖跪着也没有躲开。Erik扶着阴茎将精液尽数喷洒在Charles的脸上。精液一股一股地从小孔中喷射而出，Charles闭着眼睛，感到陆续有液体落到眼皮、脸颊和嘴唇，浓烈的味道冲入鼻腔。

“好了。”他听见Erik这样说道，最后一滴精液滴落在额头。Charles睁开眼，视线与Erik交汇。

他伸手正欲扶Charles站起来，然而由远及近的脚步声却让两人动作一僵。敲门声响起的时候Erik迅速直起身，拉拽了一下被Charles抓皱的西装，而Charles则让自己尽可能地低下去，他满心恐惧地靠在Erik的小腿上。口交在会议室的长桌后面进行，当门外那人推门进来的时候，她只能看到背对向他的Erik的上半身。

“啊，终于找到您了，Lehnsherr先生，”女人说道，挥了挥手中的一叠纸，“这些都是需要您今天签完的。”

Charles躲在桌子后面疯狂摇着Erik的裤腿，催促他赶紧想想办法把人弄走。他发烫的脸上还挂着Erik的已经冷却的精液。要是被人看到这副模样，Charles以后还怎么吹嘘自己做攻的技术百里挑一。

Erik扭头用能杀死人的眼神阻止了尽职尽责的秘书小姐再往前走一步，威势逼人。她被盯得心里发毛，Erik拧着身子和她说话，将拉开的裤链藏在秘书小姐看不见的另一面。“放我办公室里，”他用不容置疑的语气说道，“稍后我会再仔细看一看。”

秘书张了张嘴似乎还想问什么，然而见Erik脸色不太对，她便将嘴边的话又咽回肚里，点了点头便转身迅速逃离现场。听着高跟鞋敲击地面的声音逐渐远去，Charles松了口气。他不满地捶了一下Erik，像是抱怨似的叫道，“纸！”

Erik忙不迭地抽来一大把纸巾，赔着笑主动要帮Charles擦去脸上的精液。本来算得好好的，挑了一个绝不可能有人来会议室的时间，谁知道那姑娘会如此敬业。他像个做错了事的孩子一样蹲在Charles身边，当Charles愤怒地瞪着他时没心没肺咧嘴一笑，假装之前什么事都没发生过。

“我走了。”Charles气呼呼地说。Erik拉住Charles的手，望着他坚定地摇摇头，然后指了指半硬的阴茎。

是的，他又硬了。

Charles皱起眉头，又气又无奈地看了他一眼。

“我不能就这样去签字，Charles。”Erik诚恳地说，“我会在字里行间看到你的脸，时时刻刻都想着你，你的屁股在我眼前乱晃，让我不能做出正确的决定。如果公司收益不好，所有的员工都会受到影响。”

“所以你想操我。立刻，马上，就在这里。”

“是的。”

“操你的，Erik。”

“不，是我操你。”

他理直气壮地看着Charles，Charles一时竟不知该如何反驳他的那套歪理。面对这样一个胡搅蛮缠的人是真的很烦神，眼下的状况看起来，好像真的只有在满足他之后才能好好地走出这间会议室。

Charles从口袋里摸出一枚硬币。

“来打个赌吧，我的朋友，”他将硬币按在桌面，笑意浮上嘴角，“赌正反，赢的人定姿势。”

一个惊喜的笑容出现在Erik脸上，他没有想到Charles答应得如此轻易。这一回Erik记住了锁门，毕竟他也不想Charles光裸的身体被别人看见。

锁上门之后他回到Charles身边，从他的掌心拿起硬币。Charles赌正，Erik便赌了反。硬币被大力地抛向空中，划出一道抛物线后，落向某个角落。Erik的身躯挡住了Charles的视线，他看不到硬币落在哪里，更不知道朝上的是哪个面。Erik俯身，呼出的热气扑在Charles的耳边，吹得耳朵痒痒的。

“你赢了。”

脑子里一片混沌，还没明白过来到底发生了什么便被推倒，上身趴在桌上，屁股被一双大手揉弄。Erik站在Charles的身后，用他硬起的阴茎顶着Charles的后庭。身体内部的跳蛋又震动起来，Charles“唔唔”地叫着，扭头不解地望向Erik。  
“我知道你喜欢什么姿势。”他自信地笑了笑，伸手去解Charles的皮带。皮带一松，西裤便落在脚上。Erik的阴茎与Charles的屁股只隔着薄薄一层内裤。

Charles并不喜欢这90度的姿势，他更想要Erik躺下去，由他骑在上面。他发出抗议，然而在布条缠上脖颈的那一瞬间，立即收声安静下来。

天哪，Charles的心脏砰砰直跳，真的要在这里做这种事吗？他有些激动，激动到不会说话。

缠住Charles脖子的是Erik的领带，丝滑的质感摩擦着颈部的皮肤，Charles能感觉到它形成一个松松的圆，套在了脖子上。耳边响起一声轻笑，“我说的没错，你个小婊子。你果然喜欢这样被人虐待。”

做完这个圈套后Erik的手又移向后方。他绕过Charles的大腿，按了按前面鼓鼓的一大包，指腹仔细地滑过，像是在寻找着什么。他找到了，指尖的湿意向他传递出情欲的讯息，他故意惊呼一声，然后又低低笑了起来，问着Charles是什么时候湿掉的。是跳蛋刚进去那会？还是午饭时夹着跳蛋走在人群之中？又或者是刚刚吸老二的时候？他的指甲在龟头的位置轻轻刮过，一声呻吟抑制不住地从喉咙里飞出来。Charles羞愧地闭上眼睛，安静的会议室里仿佛能听见跳蛋的“嗡嗡”声。

他终于大发慈悲地扒下了内裤，食指勾住留在体外的细绳，一点一点地把跳蛋往外拉。每拉一下都要停顿一会，问Charles真的不想它待在身体吗？“真是奇怪，我以为你这样不知羞耻的人，会很喜欢随时随地把它带在身上，就好像被操一样。”他自言自语般地说道。

Charles想反驳若非是那个愚蠢的赌约，他才不会带着这玩意来上班。可震动的跳蛋被拉出肠道时的快感实在太过强烈，他只顾得上大口地喘气。他的肛门闭得更紧了，好似不愿跳蛋离开身体。Erik一边套弄着他的阴茎，一边彻底将跳蛋拉离了Charles的屁股。在那个小东西全部出来的时候，Charles不自觉地抬高了音调娇喘一声，他的声音让Erik的阴茎又涨大一圈。

“你该说谢谢。”跳蛋刚一拿出去，一根修长的手指便趁着肉穴尚未收缩及时地侵入。

“谢、啊啊、谢谢，谢谢你Erik……”

“真乖。”Erik抽动着手指，亲吻了一下Charles的臀瓣。“那你要如何谢我？”

“请插入我的小穴。”

“你的小穴，”Erik加重了语气复述一遍，转吻为咬，在Charles白花花的屁股上留下一个浅粉的牙印。“你欠操的、下流的小穴。”

Charles呜呜地低泣着，后穴被Erik的手指抽插着，却感到空虚。毕竟一只跳蛋可比手指要粗得多。

他想要更粗大的东西来将后面填满。

修长的中指将后穴拓展，探索着那黑暗的深长甬道，指尖按压富有弹性的肉壁，激起Charles的一声声呻吟。他能感觉到那根手指的每一个细微的动作，深入、退后、扭转、勾起。Erik的手指在Charles体内翻搅，收缩的括约肌紧夹着指根。Charles咬住了自己的拳头，想要把这羞耻的声音堵在嘴里。每一个疑似脚步声的声响都能让他神经紧张，即使门已被锁上，但没人能保证门后没有好事的人在偷听。

就在这时Erik的另一只手握住了Charles的阴茎，灵巧地将一个小圈套在柱体上。小圈收紧的时候，Charles才后知后觉地发现自己正在被剥夺射精的自由，他挣扎着要反抗，但是身体已被中指进出后穴的快感所征服，他甚至连腰都难以直起来。每一块肌肉都在随着那根手指的节奏战栗，身上的力气也仿佛在Erik拔出手指的时候从张开的小洞中无声地流失。

“你为什么会随身携带这种东西？”他红着脸叫道。

“那自然是因为——”Erik笑着啄了一口他的后腰，“是因为我想在这里操你。并且，你看起来也很想被我操。”

那完全是因为用了一上午小玩具的缘故！Charles腹诽道。他瘫软在会议桌上，睁着眼看见放在离他不远处的跳蛋。跳蛋上沾满了黏糊糊的体液，潋滟着情色的水光。这让他想起跳蛋放进体内的感觉。虽然已经关上了开关但“嗡嗡”声依然响在耳边，和被手指操干是迥然不同的两种感觉，跳蛋动起来更疯狂也更刺激。尤其是在人眼皮子底下说话和活动的时候，感觉下一秒就快要被内部传来的快感所击垮，但仍要强撑着露出微笑维持脸上的平静。没人知道一个衣冠楚楚的男人身体里藏着怎样淫荡的秘密，也没人知道他匆匆去洗手间的真实原因不是喝多了水，而是要在里面撸上一发。他在昏暗的隔间里闭上眼睛回想着Erik微笑的模样和情话的低语，然后对着卫生纸射出来，隔壁传来冲水声。

Erik说得没错。

他就是个欠操的婊子。

蓝眼睛的婊子扭动着屁股迎合身后的巨茎，股缝磨蹭着娇嫩的龟头。他忽然态度热情，Erik受宠若惊。

“快来。”Charles一边说，一边伸手扒开他的两瓣屁股，暗红色的穴口在Erik面前一览无余。他主动发出邀请，Erik欣然接受。

Erik迅速从口袋里掏出安全套套在硬得发疼的阴茎上，并撕开小包装的润滑液粗粗将其抹上。龟头挤进穴口，Charles发出绵长的一声低吟。他起伏的后背让Erik心旌动摇。Erik挺直腰杆，深吸一口气开始一寸一寸地推进。粗长的阴茎突破重重阻力直入内里，内壁上的褶皱被一一撑开，巨大的满足感将Charles淹没，稍稍一吸气他便能感觉到那只大家伙。棒呆了，他暗暗想到，比跳蛋好一百倍。

比起一个人偷偷地撸，被Erik抱在怀里操显然要舒服得多。他弯下腰，与Charles的身体紧紧相贴，胯骨抵着Charles的臀部，而上身则压上Charles的后背，低下头，啮咬着Charles的脖子。熟悉的男士香水的味道一瞬间将Charles包围，独属于Erik的气息沁入心间，后穴被填满，手腕也被紧紧按住。身上的每一处都仿佛落入Erik的控制中，Erik要他叫，他便大声浪叫；Erik要他高潮，他便抖得好似抽搐；Erik不准他射，Charles也只能强忍着，被那个小环箍住射精的冲动。

他喜欢这种感觉，放弃了思考，意识像云一样飘在半空，偶然沿着脊椎袭来几道闪电。Erik沉重的呼吸声近在耳边，他奋力耸动着腰肢，将自己狠狠地撞入，撞到底，撞到甬道深处那不能多碰的腺体。Charles的每一阵颤抖他都清楚地知晓，性事的节奏由他掌控，而Charles要做的便是享受其中。在被Erik深深地抽插时是Charles最放松的时刻，他充分地信任Erik，知道可以安心地放手将一切交给他来负责。在这个男人身边你什么也不需要担心，尚未完成的工作、会议室外的路人和不知落在何处的硬币，所有的事情在Erik动起来的那一刻起都离得很远。唯一清楚知道的事，便是Erik在这里，他在自己的身边。

“Erik，Erik！”在快感逐渐上攀时，Charles胡乱地呼唤着爱人的名字。

回应他的是落在耳垂上的亲吻。

“唔唔——啊！”

“再大声一点。”

“啊啊！太大了……”

Erik发出一声得意的轻笑，动得更快。

Charles沉浸在性爱的欢悦中，而让快感升级的则是脖间细微的摩擦力。细领带温柔地缠上Charles白净的脖颈，粗糙的质感向Charles提醒着这危险的存在。Erik的双手牵住领带的两头，领带因着他手上的力道而慢慢收紧，紧勒住脖子。气管受到压制，呼吸被阻挡，窒息的感觉让Charles头晕目眩，他紧皱起眉头，大张着嘴巴。像是一个立在悬崖上的人，稍有不慎就会坠入无尽深渊，与死亡只有一线之隔。

颈上暂时一松，氧气又得以顺畅地吸入到肺中。眼前顿时一片清明，Charles轻拍着胸口大口大口地呼吸着，他止不住地咳，然而脸上却绽开一抹放肆的笑。游走在死亡边缘的刺激使人贪恋，然而只有在大脑空白的那一刹那才最能体会到纯粹的愉悦。因缺氧而意识模糊，一片混沌中，只有下身的撞击是真实的，像两只灵魂的交碰，用最原始的方式倾诉了满腔的爱意。

Erik又一次拉紧，他眼也不眨地盯着Charles的脸，留意他神色的变化。Charles闭上了眼，他的呼吸变得困难，手指出于求生的本能去扯拽脖子上的系带。氧气不足使他的脸颊染上不自然的潮红，玫瑰花瓣般的嘴唇颤抖着，仿佛即将凋零。他看起来痛苦到了极点，然而与痛苦相伴相随的，往往是极致的快意。他挣扎想要吸入氧气的模样脆弱又美丽，但Erik不敢多留这份美，他赶在Charles晕厥之前，及时地松了手。

Erik喜欢看Charles一边咳嗽一边望着他笑。他笑得心满意足，两只眼睛闪闪发亮，快活得像个得了糖果的孩子。

如此反复几次后，两人才停下了这个游戏。Charles哑着嗓子求Erik松开他阴茎上的小环，而Erik也觉得快到登临至高点。他舔吻着Charles背后的皮肤，边加速边摸索向Charles腿间的硬物。拿掉环之后Charles的音调陡然升高，之后没操几下他就射了出来，射在Erik的手上。像是肆虐已久的洪荒终于找到一个突破口，炽热的液体遍布了Erik的手掌，沿着指缝往外漏。

Erik就带着这一手的尚有余温的精液去套弄Charles刚射完的阴茎。Charles低声带着哭腔求他不要这样，敏感的铃口禁不起指尖的逗弄，刚刚软下来的肉茎瞬间又充血变得坚硬。Charles的喑哑的呻吟一声大过一声，他沙哑的嗓音环绕着Erik，“啊……Erik，上帝……不要，不要……”

“不要什么？”Erik朝他耳朵里吹气。

“不要再这样了……呜呜……”

Charles说的是实话。他的身体快要承受不住这样大的刺激。

“不喜欢么？”Erik沉声问道。

“喜、喜欢……我很喜欢……但是、啊啊！要不行了……”

Erik抽插的动作不见丝毫的减慢，他不知疲倦地重复着捅入然后抽出的步骤，只有那沉重而潮湿的呼吸声和野兽般性感的低喘彰显着这是一个有血有肉的人而非一个没有感情的打桩机。他的鼻尖埋入堆叠起的衬衫，嘴唇轻轻磨蹭着Charles细腻光滑的后背，他身上若有若无的淡淡香味让Erik欲火更甚。他的阴茎几乎要把Charles贯穿，恨不得连睾丸都塞进那可爱的小洞中。囊袋拍打着被磨得泛红的臀瓣，沉闷的肉体相击声和谄媚的呻吟声不绝于耳，Erik涨大的阴茎捣撞着Charles肠道内的每一个敏感点。紧致的小穴把阴茎吃得死死的，虽然Charles已经喘到没力气动弹，但他的屁股却服从着本能紧紧夹住了入侵物。

在Charles渐渐高亢的呻吟中，Erik发起了最后的冲刺。后穴已经被撑成了他性器的形状，Erik抓着Charles的屁股，动得飞快。Charles的声音被撞得支离破碎，断断续续地发不出一个完整的音节。热流冲向关口，最终，Erik伏在Charles的背上完成了射精。他的阴茎深埋在Charles的体内，精液充满了安全套，热度隔着薄薄的硅胶传给精疲力尽的Charles。

在Erik撤出去之后，Charles后庭的穴口也没能立即合上，Erik用拇指伸进去轻轻一按，他便“啊”地惊叫出声。

射完第二次的Erik气喘吁吁地拉开一把椅子坐下，而Charles两腿一软，滑到了地上。他的裤子落在皮鞋上，而衬衫则被推到胸口以上，可口诱人的肉体没有衣物的遮拦，横陈在地毯上。若不是考虑到办公室里还有一叠文件需要在下班前签完，Erik一定会在稍事休息后立即进行今天的第三发。

察觉到Erik的眼神有几分不对，Charles警惕地拉下衬衫遮住他的上半身。

Erik咧嘴一笑。他起身向Charles走来，帮他穿好衣服，抚平乱发。

“好了，”他捧着Charles的脸在他额上落下轻轻的一个吻，“去工作吧。”

Charles嗯了一声，转身向门外走去。在走进门口的时候，看到地上一个圆圆的亮点。他眼睛一亮，蹲下身将其捡起。

“Erik！”他笑着举起硬币，看了一眼桌上的跳蛋。“还有一个多钟头才下班……”他慢悠悠地开口，紧盯着Erik的眼睛，露出一个意味深长的笑。

Erik会意，“猜错的人要答应一件事？”

Charles点头。他想要扳回一局。

“好，”他爽快地答应。“我赌反面。”

“正面。”Charles说。

硬币被抛上空中，然后落到桌面，“哗哗”地一阵响，最终落定。

——是反面。

END


End file.
